1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the spokes of a bicycle wheel, and more particularly to a structure for fastening the spokes with the bicycle wheel rim.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a bicycle wheel of the prior art comprises a tube-type tire 1, a rim 2, and a plurality of spokes 3 extending between the rim 2 and a hub 4. The tube-type tire 1 contains a separate inner tube to hold the air. Such a prior art bicycle wheel as described above has been replaced by the tubeless tire.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a bicycle wheel rim 10 of the prior art has an inner side 11 facing the hub. The inner side 11 of the wheel rim 10 is provided with a plurality of threaded holes 12 for fastening spokes 15 in conjunction with a plurality of fittings 13 and end fasteners 16.
As shown in FIG. 3, the fitting 13 is engaged with the threaded hole 12. An outer end of the spoke 15 is fastened with the wheel rim 10 in such a fashion that the outer end of the spoke 15 is fastened with the end fastener 16 via a through hole 14 of the fitting 13.
The spoke fastening structure of the prior art described above with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3 is defective in design in that the threaded holes 12 undermine the structural integrity and strength of the inner side 11 of the rim 10, thereby calling for a structural reinforcement of the inner side 11 of the rim 10 at an additional cost. In addition, the drilling of the threaded hole 12 and the manufacturing of the fitting 13 must be done with precision so as to ensure a sustainable engagement of the fitting 13 with the threaded hole 12.